werewolf_onlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Reportable offenses
There are many rules used in the moderation of Werewolf Online. Players can report users who break these rules. Guardians are the game moderators, who decide who to ban and how long to do it. They also review all people's in game reports. You can also report rule breakers on the discord. Game Throwing Game throwing is any type of behavior that intentionally ruins game experience for other players, especially for those on your team. Examples of Game Throwing *Revealing werewolves to help villagers. If you are in werewolf team you must help them. *Purposefully giving false information to mislead your team such as being seer and saying someone is werewolf even though they aren't. *Revealing your lover's role. *Helping one of your friends who is on a different team. *Intentionally killing one of your allies. Spamming Spamming is sending the message over and over again. In this section, we also include flooding as well. Flooding is to send long messages that could cover the chat. Examples of Spamming *Spamming as a fool is not allowed. Being a fool is not giving you the ticket to bypass the rules. Players are not allowed to spam in any situation. *Spamming advertisements. Doing this will definitely lead to a long ban. Revealing Easter eggs Easter eggs are meant to be fun and allow players to explore the game and find hidden secrets, so revealing and giving major hints about them is not allowed as they lose the spirit. All the hints available are on the Free Items pagehttps://werewolf-online.fandom.com/wiki/Free_items Examples of revealing easter eggs * On Discord chats * On in game chats How to report * Message any moderator on discord about it * If you can edit and change it please do it yourself Random Shooting/Killing/Revealing Random shooting is when a gunner,witch, or a pacifist kills/reveals someone without any reason. Examples of random shooting *Shoot someone randomly, gunner is not allowed to randomly shoot someone without good reason or information. *Priest is excluded as it risks his/hers life Risks of random shooting There are 4 Werewolves, a Serial Killer, a Fool (or Headhunter) and 10 players from Village team. So 9 people innocent excluding you. There are total 15 people excluding you. There are 9/15 (or exactly %60) chance of shooting (as a Gunner or as a Marksman), watering (as a Priest), poisoning (as a Witch) or revealing (and preventing the lynching of a bad role) (as a Pacifist) a good innocent person! So don't shoot, water, poison or reveal a player without Seer's (or Aura Seer's) information or any other really good reason. Secret Code Using a secret code is to use any object in the game to give information such as roses or emojis (using emojis for its purpose is fine). Examples of secret codes *Sending roses to give information that this player is bad and can be reported. *Using emojis to say that someone you checked is bad. If you die at night, but you send an emoji to signal that someone is bad, this is unfair since normally you would not be able to say anything once you die without medium's help. Racism Racism is not tolerated in any way, shape or form. Racism is the discrimination of any group of people based on race or religion. It also includes stereotypes and racial slurs. Any actions in this section that happen intentionally will have consequences. Requesting to be unbanned for any reason will probably not be accepted. Hate Speech Spreading hate, insulting and swearing towards a certain group is not allowed. This will result in a ban. Username Usernames that are offensive, racist, include any sexual content or acronyms of the mentioned before are not allowed. Suicide Suicide is leaving the game and abandoning your teammates. If you commit suicide 4 times in 6 hours, you will be automatically banned for a about 10 minutes but if you suicide frequently especially in ranked mode you will be banned by guardians. Rose bribe If you are asking other players to rose trade and refuse to give roses back you will be banned for rose abuse. Trying to use rose for bribe other players to help you, you will be punished as well. Sexual Harassment Asking someone to have sex with you or any other forms of sexual harassment are not allowed, regardless of gender. Loopholes If you find a gap in the rules, (technically) find a way to abuse the gap in the rules and do it, it is still breaking the rules. In games; if you say something and it is not in the rules, you won't be banned because it wasn't in the rules. But in this game, you must use formal language. If this gap is cheating or it is similar to a cheating type in other ways, you will be banned. Any type of bad or offensive speaking or bullying type that is not mentioned in the rules is not allowed and you will be banned also for that. If you say "it is not in the rules", it is a gap in the rules and it is explained in the rules section of the game. Teaming You should be loyal to your team. Teaming outside of the game is also not allowed. For example, if you are a seer and your friend is a werewolf; don't tell lies about your friend's role to your team. It is out of the rules and it results a ban. This counts as gamethrowing. Cheating Cheating may be done in many different ways. All the ways are resulted being banned. Some ways are: *Speaking to your friend (that is in the game) outside of the game. *Using more than one account. *Expressing codes (and all other type of codes). *Hacking the game in any way. Staff Impersonation Some people pretend to be a staff by saying that they are a staff member. Your username can't contain words like "Admin", "Mod" or "Dev". Your username also can not have a staff member's name. The result of this is your username being changed. Improper Server This final rule is broken when users join a server and purposefully use the wrong language. Using the wrong language is not only frustrating and annoying to the other users in the game, but it also provides you with a small advantage of being able to give information to friends or people who speak the language without other users understanding what is being said. The most common form of breaking this rule is speaking any language besides English in the sandbox mode. References Category:Rules